


Red Umbrella

by sonus



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: The world is all black, white, and gray.And then, there's red.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	Red Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and please enjoy this little soulmate au in which each time you see your soulmate you can see a new color~

Yohan doesn't mind the rain.

It's just drops of water ruining his perfect hair he has styled for this important presentation he has in about half an hour. Not like he spent all morning on it or anything. It's fine and Yohan is not pissed at all.

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

He can't help but look up at the gray sky when the light changes from light gray to a slightly darker tone, meaning he can't cross the street without risking death. The clouds look like they are not planning to stop anytime soon.

Something bumps into Yohan's shoulder and he loses his footing for a second, hands flapping at his sides in a desperate attempt to regain balance. It's the thought of arriving at the meeting now only with his hair ruined but also soaked that sends adrenaline straight to his brain and helps him miraculously regain balance.

But then his eyes land on the person who has almost send him flying into the dirt and the Yohan feels the ground tilts under his feet again, breath caught in his throat.

The stranger turns around, an apology frozen on his lips as he takes Yohan's form in, no doubt seeing just what Yohan does.

The stranger might be the most beautiful person Yohan has ever met but it's his umbrella that steals his attention and makes his world turn upside down.

It's colorful.

Which, for someone who has seen only in black and whites and various shades of gray all his life is unexpected.

The color is fierce and angry, attacking Yohan's eyes everywhere he looks. It's on some woman's lips and some guy's t-shirt, all swimming in the familiar shades of gray.

Yohan remembers the way Seungwoo used to tell him about the colors and what they all look like. The older has found his soulmate a while ago, regaining one color each day their eyes met again and again.

The color the older has described as bold and fierce was...

"It's the shade you often see in makeup on lips and also the one that signals you to not cross the road."

The color is—

"Red," Yohan mumbles and looks up to the streetlight just in time to see it change.

A new force pushes him forward and he stumbles, not steady on his feet. No part of him is ready to let this moment go, red attacking his senses anywhere he looks.

Only then he notices the red umbrella getting away, more and more people filling out the space between him and his newly found soulmate.

"Wait!" Yohan tries to yell but his voice comes out more like a whisper in the loud noise of the streets.

"Wait."

xxx

Part of Yohan thinks that if he ends up spending the rest of his life seeing only black, white, gray and red he will be content. The colors mix well together creating a beautiful mirage he is never tried of looking at.

The red of lipsticks and buildings slips into his life fast and soon enough Yohan feels like it has always been there.

He is content with how things are.

But then, he remembers the bewilderment on his soulmate's face and he is left wondering, yet again, about all the what ifs hidden behind the stranger's eyes and all the colors he hasn't seen yet.

It's this wondering that drives Yohan to chase after each red umbrella he sees on the streets when it rains, more often than not landing him in sketchy alleys with total strangers and still with only red to guide him.

Yohan expects to keep running in circles forever, chasing more after an idea than an actual human being but just as the red has been the most unexpected thing in his life so is the tint of color on a shops door in a dark alley.

Yohan snaps his head around so fast he can feel a crack.

For a second there is silence and tapping of rain on the pavement around him and the stranger with the red umbrella and a coat in a color Yohan can't name.

"It's you," he whispers. "Wait."

Yohan doesn't know why he tells the stranger to wait if he doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

"What's your name?" he tries again, voice louder this time and starts on his walk to the other. His foot his the pavement loudly, the water soaking his socks but he doesn't care.

"Wooseok," comes the answer and the quiet voice makes the ground tilt under Yohan's feet again but this time he isn't fast enought to steady himself before he comes crashing down.

The water has a tint of this new color too and he can't even stay mad at the way his clothes soak up when the color is so pretty and calming.

In all his wondering Yohan doesn't hear the stranger approach, small smile playing on his lips as he examines Yohan's rather pathetic looking figure.

"I love the red and..." Yohan gestures to the water around him and Wooseok's smile grows bigger as he nods. "I was wondering if we would meet again or I will be stuck with just red."

"Let me bring colors to your life but for now," Wooseok reaches out, hand stopping midair just before Yohan's face. "Let's get you inside."

Yohan stares at the boy before him. He can imagine falling in love with those kind eyes and waking up to this small smile. It's almost like his mind serves him a free trial run of how their relationship might look like if he accepts the offer and all the ups and downs that come with it.

It's his choice to make and after only a second he decides, his own hand reaching out to meet Wooseok's.

"What color is your coat?" he asks, needing to know this small detail more than anything else in the world right now.

Wooseok smiles at him and nods in understanding.

"Blue."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed~


End file.
